One Step Forward
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: <html><head></head>Hanya sebuah percakapan kecil antara Law dan Robin; saling menggali setiap kenangan nestapa yang tersapu derita. Spesial untuk ulang tahun Trafalgar Law (6 Oktober).</html>


_Hanya diri sendiri, yang tak mungkin orang lain akan mengerti._

_Di sini kutemani kau dalam tangismu__,_

_Bila air mata dapat cairkan hati._

_**[Last Child – Pedih]**_

* * *

><p><strong>ONE STEP FORWARD<strong>

**_Disclaimer: I do not own _****One Piece. One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**_Story_**** © Day-chan Arusuki**

**_Special for _**Trafalgar Law's _birthday_ (October 6)

_Setting: chapter 700 'His Pace'. A little spoiler from chapter 762 'The White City'._

**CANON. DLDR. ****_Author_**** tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan ****_fanfic_**** ini.**

* * *

><p>"Delapan jam dari sekarang! Di pulau terpencil sebelah utara Dressrosa; Green Bit, pantai bagian tenggara! Kami akan meninggalkan Caesar di sana pada jam tiga sore. Kau bebas menjemputnya. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun lebih dari ini."<p>

"_Huhuhu! Kau membuatku sedih. Aku ingin minum denganmu, kuyakin sekarang kau sudah tumbuh besar …."_

"Cukup! Sekian!"

Law menutup _den-den mushi_-nya kasar. Meninggalkan pria bersurai kuning berpikir dalam diam. Seringai tidak pernah lepas semenjak Law merusuhi hidupnya akhir-akhir ini.

Di lain sisi, Law masih bermuka tegang walaupun perilakunya menampilkan sikap yang datar. Dia menatap kru Topi Jerami yang tampaknya tidak mengerti akan bahaya yang akan dihadapinya—lihat saja kaptennya, masih tersinyalir oleh kekuatan Doflamingo.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau Doflamingo membawa seluruh kru-nya?" celetuk Sanji mulai panik.

"Tidak masalah," Law menjelaskan. "Caesar hanya sebagai umpan."

"Jangan bilang kalau kita akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menghancurkan pabrik SMILE," sahut Ussop.

"Yang namanya pabrik itu pasti besar. Kita akan tahu di mana letaknya ketika kita sampai di Dressrosa!" ucap Franky. "_OK, Bro_? SUPEEEER!" lanjutnya seraya memeragakan gaya khas yang SUPEEER, diikuti dengan Chopper dan Ussop.

"Kita tidak tahu informasi jelasnya," ucap Law sedikit khawatir.

Luffy menghampiri Law dengan _watados_. Biasalah, kapten muda itu selalu tidak bisa membaca suasana. Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah pertarungan dan petualangan. Oh, jangan lupa dengan daging.

"Torao! Apa kau pernah ke sana?" tanyanya riang.

"Tidak. Itu negerinya."

"Kita akan pikirkan setelah sampai di sana!" teriak kapten lugu itu senang. "Shishishi, siap bertualang! Aku penasaran ingin melihat Dressrosa! Oh, dan juga Wanokuni!"

Law terperanjat. "O-Oi! Itu bukanlah tempat yang bisa kau jadikan tujuan tanpa suatu rencana—"

"Sanji~ aku lapar. Hari ini sarapannya apa?"

"Roti isi," jawab Sanji mengikuti langkah Luffy masuk ke ruang makan.

"Waaah! Aku mau roti isi permen kapas!" sahut seekor rusa jadi-jadian _ngiler_.

"Aku minta teh saja," Robin berkata singkat.

"…."

Law hanya diam di tempat. Dia tahu, bajak laut topi jerami berisi dengan orang-orang yang terbilang santai—atau bahkan bisa dibilang tidak peduli situasi. Emosional, tanpa dipikir secara rasional. Bahkan pembicaraan sepenting tadi bisa dipotong oleh menu sarapan. Keren, bukan?

Tapi tetap saja, Law masih sedikit kaget. Atmosfer yang sama sekali berbeda dengan kapal yang biasanya dia pimpin—bersama Bepo dan lainnya. Alhasil, Law hanya mematung.

Tanpa dia sadari, Robin memandangnya geli.

"Jangan sungkan, Tuan Dokter," ajaknya tersenyum simpul. Respon Law sedikit lambat, namun akhirnya dia ikut masuk juga.

"… omong-omong, aku benci roti," ucap Law meng-_kode_ sang Koki untuk membuatkannya sesuatu yang lain.

**-xxx-**

Acara sarapan di ruang makan berlangsung damai.

Pembicaraan serius mengalir selama beberapa momen. Terkadang lelucon yang seenaknya menyela atmosfer tegang tersebut mengudara singkat, dan kau tahu siapa pelakunya. Orang-orang seperti Zoro, Sanji dan Robin yang notabene serius tidak terlalu terganggu dengan kekacauan itu—mereka sudah biasa. Lain halnya dengan kapten bajak laut Heart yang _sweatdrop_ sedari tadi.

Law berterima kasih atas _onigiri_ yang Sanji buatkan—setelah Sanji menyadari _kode_ sang _supernova_ tersebut. Merasa jenuh dengan percakapan yang berlangsung, dia melipir dan keluar dari ruang makan. Luffy sudah mulai berkata yang tidak-tidak, dan Law sudah malas menanggapinya.

Obrolan tentang penyelamatan Kanjuurou—yang jelas-jelas tidak ada di agenda aliansi mereka sukses membuat Law keluar dari ruangan.

Law berjalan santai menuju dek kapal. Dirasanya angin semilir berhembus kuat melewatinya, meresap dalam kulit kecoklatan yang terlapisi kaos hitam. Hari masih terbilang pagi, dengan adanya langit yang bersih disertai awan tipis.

Pemuda berusia dua puluh enam tahun itu hanya diam memandang lautan, sesampainya di dek. Tangannya terlipat, wajahnya masih terasa serius. Manik hitam itu terlihat menerawang jauh—seakan merindukan sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah kembali.

Ya, kenangan.

_Corazon …. _Law membatin sembari menghela napas kecil.

"Ada apa dengan helaan napas itu?"

Law melirik sekilas, dilihatnya Robin berpangku tangan menatapnya. Tidak lupa dengan senyuman yang terlukir di wajah dewasanya, meskipun tidak membuat ekspresi Law berubah.

"Tidak apa-apa," dalih Law kembali memandang lautan.

"Fufufu," Robin melepaskan tawa khasnya. "Tapi kau terlihat seperti mengenang sesuatu."

"…."

Robin melanjutkan kata-katanya seraya menatap mata Law lebih dalam—meskipun dari samping. "Sesuatu yang jauh, yang sangat kau rindukan?"

Kali ini, Law menoleh sempurna pada Robin.

"Nico_-ya_, apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" ucap Law terus terang.

Wanita berkulit eksotis itu sedikit terperanjat. "Tidak ada. Lagipula ini adalah tempat yang biasa kugunakan untuk membaca buku." Robin sedikit melirik ke arah belakang—menunjukkan bahwa di sana terdapat meja dan kursi untuk satu orang.

"Ah—maafkan aku," ucap Law. Sedikit malu karena dia sudah bersikap seperti pemilik kapal yang posesif.

Robin hanya melebarkan senyumannya sebagai jawaban. Akhir-akhir ini Robin jadi sering tersenyum, semenjak reuni mereka dari dua tahun berlatih tersebut. Entahlah, mungkin ada beban yang sudah terangkat?

"Dilihat dari reaksimu, berarti tebakanku benar," ledek Robin berusaha bercanda, yang nyatanya ditanggapi helaan napas kembali oleh Law.

"Mhmm," gumam Law tidak jelas. "Urusan dengan Doflamingo ini, membuatku sedikit teringat dengan masa lalu."

"Apakah Doflamingo memberimu masa lalu yang kelam?" tanya Robin mulai tertarik. Keterbukaan seseorang yang dingin adalah hal langka, kau tahu.

Law kembali memandang lautan yang mulai berombak. Dia tidak berniat untuk menceritakan kelanjutannya, namun suasana berkata lain. Sial, sejak kapan dirinya jadi melankolis begini? Tidak mungkin.

"… mungkin begitu," Law tersenyum tipis.

Robin merengut sekilas—sepertinya Law tidak mau menceritakan apa yang jadi bebannya. Faktanya, Robin ingin tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan aliansi barunya ini. Wanita bersurai hitam tersebut menghela napas sebelum mengikuti arah pandang Law.

"Jangan berlagak. Kau tidak pernah mendapatkan _bounty_ di kepalamu pada usia delapan tahun," ucap Robin lirih.

"…."

"Berpelukan dengan ibumu yang sudah lama tidak kau temui, di hadapan _marine_ yang siap menembakkan meriamnya padamu," lanjut Robin.

Diam-diam Law melirik sekilas ke arah wanita itu.

"… dan mengerikannya _buster call_ yang sekejap meluruhkan pulau tempat tinggalmu …."

Robin berteriak kemenangan dalam hati. Law tampak tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Dari usia delapan tahun aku sudah bisa mencari sesuap nasi, walaupun sangat sulit karena kepalaku sudah berharga jutaan _berry_, fufufu ..."

Robin memandang wajah Law untuk melihat senyum tipis yang terlukis di sana. Masih tidak bisa ditebak dan bimbang.

"Apakah kau dendam pada _marine_?" tanya pemuda itu singkat.

"… walaupun yang menyerang Ohara adalah _marine_, tapi kurasa akar dari segala masalah ini adalah Pemerintah Dunia," jawab Robin jujur.

"Pemerintah Dunia," ulang Law tertawa satir. "Ternyata banyak yang dendam pada organisasi busuk itu."

"Busuk?"

Kapten bertopi putih itu terdiam sesaat. "… kota asalku hancur karena ulah Pemerintah Dunia."

"…."

"Aku melihat semuanya, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Keluargaku, suster gereja dan teman-temanku mati di hadapanku; ditembak. Setelah mengatakan bahwa mereka akan hidup, berharap akan ada pertolongan," lanjut Law.

"Itu adalah sebuah kiamat. Aku mencari jalan keluar dari kota sampai air mataku kering. Melewati tumpukan-tumpukan mayat, yang kebanyakan kukenal dan kusayangi."

"Kalau saja Pemerintah Dunia memberitahu berbahayanya zat itu, aku tidak akan menderita seperti ini."

Robin mengamati mata pemuda yang menajam tersebut. Auranya menggelap seiring dengan suasana hatinya yang mulai memanas.

"Hmmm," gumam Robin. "Lalu apa peran Doflamingo?"

"… aku akhirnya selamat dan bertemu dengan Keluarga Donquixote. Saat itu aku tahu umurku tidak lama lagi, makanya aku mendeklarasikan bahwa aku ingin membunuh."

"Wow," komentar Robin singkat.

"Dan saat itulah aku bertemu dengan … Corazon."

Law menengadah.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi. Tapi pada intinya dia telah menyelamatkan hidupku dan Doflamingo membunuhnya. Kau tahu apa yang spontan kupikirkan waktu itu."

Wanita itu tersenyum. Rasanya Law sudah selesai bercerita. Dilihatnya pemuda itu tengah melihatnya seraya tersenyum simpul.

Kedua bajak laut itu saling memandang. Riuh rendah para anggota lain yang mulai keluar dari ruang makan tidak mengubah atmosfer kedua insan tersebut. Manik hitam mereka beradu, seakan ingin membaca lawan bicaranya.

Tak lama, Robin memutuskan pandangan itu. Dia sedikit menunduk dan pandangannya meneduh. Angin laut membuat rambut hitam Robin menari hingga sang empunya menyibakkannya ke belakang telinga.

"Aku mengenal sesosok raksasa, namanya Saul. Dia berteman baik denganku sampai peristiwa itu terjadi," cerita Robin. "Dia mati melindungiku."

"…."

"Tapi, kau tahu? Saul mengajarkanku untuk terus tertawa walaupun keadaan memaksa untuk menangis," lanjutnya sembari melebarkan bingkai senyum yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aku tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang sukar dimengerti, misterius walaupun suka tersenyum. Tumbuh dengan peristiwa yang masih terngiang di benakku—_buster call_ dan Spandam, uh."

"Sampai batas aku ingin benar-benar mati, Luffy menolongku. Benar-benar menolongku secara fisik dan mental. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku bisa mendapatkan harapan hidupku lagi, semua berkat anak dari Dragon_-san_ itu."

Law memandangnya dalam diam.

"Jadi intinya," ucap Robin sedikit meninggi. "Aku sudah bebas dari bebanku selama ini."

"Mhmm."

"… yang ingin kukatakan adalah," Robin sedikit bingung mengatur kata-kata.

"Aku tahu. Aku tidak boleh terus menoleh ke belakang dan terlarut di dalamnya, kan?"

"Dan jika kau ingin meluapkan amarahmu, dendammu bahkan tangismu, maka lakukanlah," tutur Robin.

Law balas tersenyum. "Tidak perlu kau beritahu."

"Satu lagi."

Robin menengadah. "Aku tidak tahu dalam kasusmu kau akan menyelesaikannya sendiri atau ditolong sepertiku. Tapi setidaknya, ingatlah," Robin menatap manik hitam itu intens. "Kau tidak sendiri."

Sedikit banyak Law mendadak gugup dengan pandangan lembut wanita eksotis tersebut. Dia tidak bereaksi banyak dan hanya menunggu ucapan Robin selanjutnya.

"Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku, Dokter," tukas Robin lembut.

Sekali lagi, mereka saling melempar senyum hangat. Seakan menenangkan walaupun mereka tidak begitu tahu cerita lengkapnya. Yang mereka tahu, mereka sama-sama mengalami masa lalu kelam dan tetap tegar hingga sekarang.

"… terima kasih, Nico_-ya_."

Semua berjalan tenang sebelum—

_**BRAK!**_

—Sebilah pedang menancap tepat di antara Law dan Robin.

"Ah, maaf. Tanganku terpeleset," ujar suara _baritone_ yang terdengar dari atas, dengan nada datar dan tidak berdosa.

Law mendongak dan sibuk mengucapkan sumpah serapah sementara Robin hanya tertawa kecil. Dia tahu kalau pendekar pedang itu sengaja menjatuhkannya.

Padahal, Robin hanya ingin tahu sedikit cerita dari Law.

Saling berbagi dan menguatkan.

*****END*****

* * *

><p><em>[AN]_

First fic in this fandom! Yoroshiku! :D

Setelah saya baca chapter 762, miris banget ya masa lalunya Law. Dia melihat sendiri ayah, ibu, adik, suster dan teman-temannya mati, juga kotanya. Trus, ingatan saya tiba-tiba terngiang(?) ke masa lalu Robin yang juga kehilangan semua kerabat beserta pulaunya.

Kira-kira di antara kisah Law dan Robin, miris mana menurut kalian? Kalo saya gak bisa milih, semuanya bikin kokoro lelah :"""3

Oh ya, fanfic ini khusus untuk ulang tahun Trafalgar Law! Yeeey! Happy birthday, Law sayang :* /ehm. Law adalah tokoh favorit saya dalam One Piece selain Zoro :3.

Selain Law, Tashigi juga berulang tahun pada tanggal yang sama. So, happy birthday Tashigi! Semoga cepet jadian sama Om Smoker /eh.

Terima kasih!

**Hargai kerja keras **_**Author**_** dengan klik tombol **_**review **_**lalu**** tulis komentar kalian****!**


End file.
